


Bound Love

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Goodbyes, M/M, Romance, Synchroshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: A small Synchroshipping Story :)I hope you like it (Inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh! BBT Abridged Movie by LittleKuriboh)Sorry that it was so short ;)





	Bound Love

**Author's Note:**

> A small Synchroshipping Story :) 
> 
> I hope you like it (Inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh! BBT Abridged Movie by LittleKuriboh) 
> 
> Sorry that it was so short ;)

It was about a few minutes ago, after Jaden, Yusei and Yami Yugi defeated Paradox. Finally everything was normal again, except for that they were still stucked in the wrong time together. 

"Hey man, I really, i mean like really want to ride your motorcycle!" Jaden said to Yusei. Yusei was already annoyed by Jaden and concerned that if he would allow him to ride his motorcycle he would crash it. "For the last time, Jaden, No." Yusei replied. Jaden was pouting. Yami Yugi stared around the place. "Guys, do you already know how to go back into our real times...? I don't even have an idea how exactly we came here." he asked. "Well I was in Venice when suddenly this weird maskguy appeard and stole my cards! But then Yusei appeard and took me with him and yeah, then we were here, somehow." Jaden said. "Maybe we should look around a bit" Jaden said and ran into the city to explore it. "Hey, wait!" Yami yelled at him. "Let him, maybe he will find something useful or so..." Yusei said. "Yes, you're propably right." Yami said and stared to Yuseis mororcycle "So... this is yours?" he asked. "Yes it is, wanna ride it?" Yusei replied. "Ride what?" Yami blushed slightly and stared at Yusei. "The motorcycle..." Yusei replied. "Oh, yes of course! Wait... didn't you say before that you won't let anyone ride it?" Yami asked. "I just said it because of Jaden, actually." "Oh..." Yami said "Okay, I want to try it but you need to teach me everything, because I do not have the slightest idea how this technic works." "Don't worry, I will teach you" Yusei said "Sit down." 

Yami took a seat on Yuseis motorcycle and grabbed the handlebars firmly. "Like this?" Yami asked. Yusei took a seat right behind and pretty close, so that Yami could feel his breath against his neck. "Yes. Now I will turn it on" Yusei said and reached out his arms to put the key into the motorcycle to start the engine. "Okay, now you slightly need to step on the accelerator." Yusei explained. "Okay..." Yami replied and stepped on the accelerator but a little bit to heavy. The motorcycle started to run on high-speed. Yusei looked shocked and clinged as tight as he could on Yami not to fall down. "SLIGHTLY, IT'S TOO HARD!" Yusei yelled. Yami suddenly took his feet from the accelerator and Yusei used the brake to stop the motorcycle. "That was fast" Yami said shocked "I'm sorry, Yusei..." he apologized. Yusei grinned slightly "It's okay, it reminded me of my first time of riding..." Yami blushed again. "Uhm... I don't understand one thing..." Yami said. "What is it?" Yusei asked. "In the future you play cardgames on motorcycles, right? But when you need to concentrate how to control everything on the streets, how can you concentrate on the cardgames without causing an accident...?" Yami asked. Yusei laughed a bit. "It's easy, it has autopilot, see?" Yusei reached out to push a button. The mororcycle started to drive on its own. Yami was confused but also amazed by the developped technic they had in the future. "That's interesting... how does this even work?" Yami asked. Yusei shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, about how autopilot works but it's useful and prevents... accidents..." Yusei said and leaned closer to Yami. Yami started getting nervous somehow, he knew he found Yusei very attractive and that he sat this close to him drove him nuts. He was also aware that Jaden could see them. He would propably get jealous about that Yusei let Yami drive his motorcycle. "Did you ever had an accident, Yusei?" Yami asked. "No, but it could happen that an accident will be caused today...." Yusei sighed and leaned his head against Yamis back. Yami was confused and used the brakes to stop the vehicle. "Is.. everything alright, Yusei?" he asked worried and turned around to him. "No.... actually not..." Yusei wrapped his arms around Yami and gave him a deep kiss. 

Yami widened his eyes but returned the kiss. "This will be propably the first accident I may have caused." Yusei said. "Why should it be an accident if it feels right?" Yami asked. "Because, you know, as I, that we cannot stay here... you need to go back to where I belong, Jaden needs to go back where he does belong and I also need to go back to where I belong... our friends need us..." Yusei said. "That means, we will propably never meet again...." Yami said. "Yes... propably... " Yusei replied. "Yusei, please keep in mind that I will always think of you and that I will miss you..." Yami confessed. "Yes, as for me, I will do the same... you always where my favourite Duelist... you know in the future you are an Idol, I never thought I would have meet you. Yami smiled slightly and took out his deck from his pocket. He selected a card out of it and handed it over to Yusei. "I want you to keep this...as a symbol of our friendship.." Yami said while Yusei was staring at the card. It was a Kuriboh. "Yami....was it really just a friendship between us?" "Yusei please.." Yami said with an almost tortured smile. 

"Guys, I still haven't find a way back yet" Jaden said as he came back from his exploring tour. "Am I disturbing you?" He asked. Yami and Yusei stared at Jaden "No, not at all" both said at the same time. "Well, now that we are all three here, what shall we d-" suddenly the Crimson Dragon appeared again and took all three of them back to their right times. 

Yusei woke up in his bed. "Strange dream..." he mumbled and got dressed to meet up with his friends. He prepared his deck and looked throgh his cards as he saw the Kuriboh card. He stared at it. "I wonder....." he mumbled to himself "No... it can be, or....? Propably just one of my friends smuggled it into my deck...." he continued and went outside on his way to his friends. 

~ The End ~


End file.
